


How Much?

by MajesticExquisites (jujubeans)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cas is a stud, Comeplay, Dean is a perverted slut, M/M, Masturbation, Nothing but hard-core porn, Porn, Snowdropping, Totally porn, Voyeurism, You have been warned!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubeans/pseuds/MajesticExquisites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean spies on his HOT neighbour as he hangs out his washing.  When spying isn't enough he steals a pair of hottie's dirty Calvins for masturbatory purposes.  When hottie Cas catches him sniffing said trunks...<br/>[Posted for a friend who is waiting for Beta Mode to join AO3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much?

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this as a favour for a friend who can't join AO3 until it's back in Beta mode. Please enjoy their story, as it's hot, Hot, HOT!

Dean had been fantasising for weeks over the new tenant next door. He knew his name was Castiel and he was so smokin’ he could have been an underwear model. 

Dean got so horny a week ago when Cas was hanging out his washing wearing only a pair of blue jeans that rode so low Dean could see the top of Cas’ fuzz. He was spying from his window with one hand on his cock as Cas’ smooth, muscly frame reached up to the line. Dean’s eyes nearly bugged out when he noticed Cas had on a thong. His dick popped a boner faster than lightning as he fantasied about kneeling behind the gloriousness that was Cas, and rubbing his face into that hot arse.

It was at that moment that Dean decided he was going to steal a pair of Cas’ underwear and jerk-off whilst sniffing the crotch. The very thought of it brought him to a climax worthy of his top ten, and he shut his eyes, rubbing his cream all over himself, pretending it was Cas’ hot jizz all over his belly. He fell back onto the sofa and drifted into a daydream where Castiel was rampantly fucking him on a rock by a river in the sun. When he awoke, his hand was stuck to his belly and he smiled as he reflected on what a dirty little whore he could be.

Dean’s opportunity for his little snowdropping scheme finally arrived a week later. He could hear Cas in the share laundry of the apartment building, putting on a load of washing. His brain went into melt-down when he suddenly thought, ‘what if I pinch them right out of the machine before they get washed?!’ He got hard just thinking about smelling Cas’ sweaty underwear, and pressing them into his face pretending he was taking Cas’ cock into his mouth. “Mmmm…”

When Dean saw Castiel pop back into his unit, he walked out with his own basket and quickly went to the laundry, heart pounding in his nervously perspiring chest. He lifted the lid on Cas’ machine and…bingo! Right on top was a pair of black Calvin’s. Dean snatched them up and to his surprise they were covered in thick white splotches of cum. Dean was practically creaming himself. Caught up in a cum-spell, Dean slowly lifted the garment to his nose and breathed in Cas. He was completely intoxicated by the smell, and found himself rubbing them all over his face. He shoved a hand down his shorts and felt the quick, hard response as he tasted and smelt the heady essence smeared on his nostrils, lips and tongue. He was lost in an orgy of sensations and dirty little secret thoughts when he heard the laundry door squeak shut.

Dean startled and spun around to see Cas standing there with only a bath towel slung around his hips, staring at Dean accusingly. Dean was absolutely mortified. A surge of adrenaline went through him as he blushed crimson with shame and fear. He was soooooo busted. “I-I-I….I…” he stuttered, but he couldn’t find any words.

Cas’ face softened. His neighbour was really cute when he stammered. He’d been checking him out for weeks, secretly watching him spying on him as he hung out laundry, making sure to wear tantalising clothing, and stretch and flex his hard bod as he reached up to peg his clothes to put on a good show. He knew from the doorbell panel that the saucy piece’s name was Dean. “It’s all right,” he put out his hand for the Calvins and Dean handed them back to him. 

Cas took a step toward Dean and raised the pants to his face and sniffed them too. “You like it, don’t you,” he murmured knowingly.

Dean just nodded in shame. He still couldn’t speak.

“How much?” Cas asked.

Dean wasn’t sure what Cas was asking him, and wondered whether he was asking him ‘how much for the underwear’, or ‘how much to forget the whole incident’, or ‘how much do you like it’. 

Dean decided to go with the third option. “ _V-very_ much’” he stammered, as his hand reached down to cover his excitement. He was unsure of what was happening but he was even more aroused by confessing to this gorgeous hunk of man, and being exposed indulging in his dirty little wanton desires.

A few seconds of silence passed between the two stunning men before it seemed that Cas came to some sort of a decision. He handed back the Calvins to Dean. “ _Show me_... _how much”_

Dean was shocked at first, but he quickly realised just how much he wanted to show off like a little bitch in front of this stud. Dean was possessed of a lust so strong he wanted Cas to see every filthy thing that was inside him.

With a hungry stare, Dean put the trunks to his face once more and inhaled deeply and noisily. He dropped his shorts and stood naked and rampant in front of his luscious neighbour. Thinking, ‘go hard or go home’, Dean leant back against the washing machine, spat in one hand and slicked his cock slowly, whilst rubbing the creamy underwear over his lips and nose once more. He shut his eyes and literally danced like no one was watching. He pleasured himself with increasing speed until he finally opened his eyes and gazed into Cas’ stare as his own cum gushed up onto his belly and hard chest. 

Cas’ scrutiny was intense as he took in Dean’s little display. Exhausted and a wee bit nervous, Dean slouched back on the machine, absently tugging slowly at his cock still. Cas’ nostrils flared and his pupils blew. Dean noticed Cas’ nipples harden as the towel around Cas’ hips dropped to the floor, revealing his pulsing, impressive erection. Cas stalked forward, straddled his thighs around Dean’s left leg and pressed his hardness against Dean’s softening cock. Without a word, Cas put one hand on Dean’s belly and rubbed his thick, white cream all over, covering Dean’s belly and pecs. Dean lost his shit and grabbed Cas’ wrist, putting it to his mouth, licking and kissing it. Cas leant forward and slid his arms around Dean, kissing him hard on the mouth, sharing the taste of Dean between them, rewarding Dean’s enthusiasm by slipping his tongue into the lusty kiss.

“You really like the taste of man-cum, don’t you, Dean” he rumbled. 

Dean nodded, grinning. “I fucking love it” he replied emphatically, “especially yours”.

Cas pulled back and smiled and said, “Oh that wasn’t mine”.

“What?!” Dean yelped, shocked and disappointed. 

“I just got home from work, and what you’ve just been rubbing all over your horny little face is from my last two clients” he smirked.

“Oh,” Dean mumbled uncertainly. “Then you’ve still got a load for me?” he asked hopefully.

Cas laughed and said “You really do want to taste my spunk, don’t you!”

Dean smiled and dropped to his knees and said, “I’ll show you _how much_ ”


End file.
